Spitfire - The Bet
by Spitfire77
Summary: A short story where i explore the competitive nature of Artemis and Wally's relationship.


Artemis sat in the cave's kitchen, biting down into a large, greasy burger. Despite her strenuous training and impeccable diet, Big belly burgers were the guilty pleasure she enjoyed every now and then.

Just as she became completely captivated by the explosion of flavors in her mouth, Artemis was caught off guard by the resident speedster who had at some point entered the kitchen without her noticing. "I didn't take you as the Big Belly Burger type," commented Wally. Artemis, now midway through her burger and with sauce all around her mouth, was both startled and embarrassed.

"well I guess even I'm a fool for the best burger in the country," replied the archer, wiping her face with a napkin.

"best burger in the country? Oh please, I can name 10 better burgers in central city alone," replied Wally.

"there is no better burger than Big Belly Burger, and that's a fact," dismissed Artemis.

"you wanna bet?"

"sure, if it means proving you wrong Baywatch."

"alright, well if I can show you a better burger, then I get to take you out on a date."

"fine, but if you can't then you have to clean my arrows for the next month."

"deal," said Wally, before walking over to the zeta beam."

"wait we're going right now? It's almost the middle of the night?" questioned Artemis.

"what, have you got plans?"

"fine," the archer conceded.

Wally continued and programmed the zeta beam to Smallville.

"seriously? Kansas? You may as well start cleaning my arrows now."

"oh yeah? We'll just see about that," Wally entered the zeta beam, shortly followed by Artemis.

* * *

The pair reappeared in the back of a barn surrounded by hay and farming equipment.

"I'd better not get hay in my boots because of this west," growled Artemis.

"come on its just a bit further."

The teammates walked out of the barn, past a yellow house and towards a main road.

"is this some sort of joke Baywatch? There's nothing but cows out here."

"well we're not there yet, now can I pick you up?"

"pick me up?"

"yeah, I'm going to run us there."

"arghhh fine," Artemis moaned as she let Wally lift her off the ground and carry her bridal style.

"this will only take a second," Wally insisted before taking off with his super speed.

Although Artemis had previously been carried by Wally on missions, the g-force was still astonishing and immense. It was because of this that she closed her eyes and tucked her head into Wally's body for protection.

Suddenly the couple came to an abrupt stop, "we're here," beamed Wally. Artemis hopped out of his arms quickly, hoping he didn't see her former position.

They were now in front of a small diner somewhere in Kansas.

"so, this is the place with the best burgers in the country?" Artemis laughed.

"Best in the world actually," smiled Wally.

Upon entrance the pair were met by a waitress,

"Wally, good to see you, and you brought a friend?" the waitress asked.

"Hey Pamela, yep another skeptic of how good your burgers really are."

The waitress looked at Artemis, "well you're in for a treat honey, and you'll be having the usual then Wally?"

"sure will Pamela, and Artemis here will have the same."

"perfect, it shouldn't be too long."

The speedster and archer sat down in a booth, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you come here a lot? Asked Artemis sarcastically.

"yep and in about 5 minutes you're going to see why."

A few moments later, Pamela brought out two hamburgers and two chocolate milkshakes. Artemis had to admit the meal did look quite appetizing.

Wally watched in anticipation as Artemis took her first bite, her facial expressions barely changed as she started eating. "well, what do you think?"

"it's okay," Artemis said.

"just okay?" Wally asked. Of course, Artemis could have told the truth, that the burger she had just eaten was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. But she couldn't let Wally win.

"yeah, it's nothing special," the archer replied, "what? You disappointed you don't get to take me on a date?"

Wally could only smile in return, the speedster had seen the dilation of Artemis' eyes, the way she reacted after her first bite, he knew she had thoroughly enjoyed the burger. And as for the terms of the bet, he had already claimed his prize.

**Hey everyone, if you liked this one-shot be sure to checkout the story I'm in the middle of writing "an unexpected turn of events". Thanks and remember to review :)**


End file.
